Blondes Come Together
by Miledman2
Summary: Hello everyone, it's me again! I am taking a break this time to do a request for Tonlor, This is my first Naruto x Ino lemon so I hope all of you enjoy it. It is after the War were "Naruto and Ino" fall in love when Sakura continued to reject him, she comforts him and he fell for her slowly. All rights go to Kishimoto. Warning rated: M for lemon, language and mature content. Enjoy
**~Hello everyone, I decided to take a quick break from the series to just do a story for someone.**

 **~Thank "Tonlor" for providing the nice story idea.**

 **~I will continue my series next story, it will be a surprise to all y'all!**

 **~Warning, Rated M for Lemons, language and mature content.**

 **~Disclaimer, I own nothing of this series, All rights go to Kishimoto.**

 **~Read, Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

It has been a while since the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War, Naruto and Sasuke managed to stop Kaguya, killed Madara and stopped the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Sasuke was pardoned for all his crimes and decided to go on a journey to atone for his sins.

Things between Sasuke and Sakura have been sunk since his departure of the village, but now that Sasuke has returned to the good side, their relationship have now finally begun to settle and then grow. Naruto on the other hand, still had a crush on Sakura despite he already made up mind on still loving Sasuke. However unbeknownst to him that there was someone else out there who had an interest in him (And she is not who you think it is in this story!)

(Current Time)

It was currently Noon at the Yamanaka Flowershop, the beautiful blonde kunoichi that was now finding stability after the war with working at her family's business place and keeping it going. The years have been very kind to here in regard to her physical beauty, where her hair instead of it's usual ponytail was let down and even grew longer up to her knees, even her bangs on the right side grew longer, she even started putting on lipstick.

She wore a variation of her old clothing, what is different is that she now wears a long skirt, high heel sandals and a purple top that shows off a generous amount of her smooth and insignificantly curved belly that makes it all the more eye bugling. Her body was even more curvaceous than her previous years and what became noticeable was that her breasts became slightly larger than two years ago.

Her mom was now working overtime with the shop as well due to her husband and Ino's father Inouchi died in the war. She sometimes sends Ino out to deliver flowers to costumers and even for friends as well. Speaking of which Ino's mother called out to her and Ino replied "Yes Mama?" Ino's mother said "Would you mind running out and delivering this flowers to Shikamaru's place, his mother has been nagging me nonstop of when she will be getting them." Ino replied "Sure thing!" Her mom came down with the bouquet and with that Ino was off.

Outside, the village was rebuild since it was damaged during the war, and it seemed that people were getting their lived back together. However, not everyone was feeling better just yet, when Ino was on her way back to the shop she happen to come across Naruto sitting on a bench right by a river and he looked sad. Even though he shouldn't with a mighty and manly body like his.

Ino came up to Naruto from behind and patted him on the back and said "Hey Naruto!" Naruto looked back in surprise but was calmed down knowing that it was a friendly face "Oh, hey Ino!" Ino asked "May I sit down with you?" Naruto nodded. In agreement, so Ino sat next to him but rather close. Ino then asked "So what's up?" Naruto then said "Nothing's up, just hanging around." Ino then said in response "No, nothing's not up, something is going down and it ain't good." Naruto then caved in and said "fine, I was hoping that I would get one more shot with asking out Sakura when Sasuke left on his journey but however she still feels the same as before."

Ino then said "I see, well have you ever considered that you are to good for her?" Naruto was a little confused by what she meant by that, Ino continued with "I mean, everyone is meant to find someone who is right for someone, that is what true love comes from right?" Naruto then replied feeling a little less sad "I guess so." And Ino said in encouragement "Hey, and when you find the right girl, she will show you what it means to truly be loved by someone." Naruto then said in response "You're right, thank you!" She said with a smile in response "No problem!"

Deep inside her heart though is that she secretly had a crush on Naruto but was too young to understand those deep feelings of hers until she was old enough to understand them. She decided to take advantage of the moment and said "Say Natuto, what do you think of going out with me?" Naruto then said "Sure, why not? In fact I will find the best places to go to!" Ino chuckled a bit and said "My what a gentleman, alright, I will come pick you up later this afternoon?" Naruto then nodded in agreement and the two parted ways for a while. Ino was finally going to go on a date with Naruto.

(Afternoon)

At the Yamanaka residence, Ino's mother was getting her daughter's purse as she was about to leave to go to Naruto's house. Ino was asking as she was standing outside the door and was handed the purse "Do you think this maybe too much, will he understand my feelings otherwise?" Her mother responded trying to reassure her "Of court my dear! He would be more of a fool otherwise to not understand your feelings or see that you got the goods." Ino blushed a bit and said "Oh Mom! I'm gonna be late." And so she left in a jiffy. Her mom thought to herself "I hope you bring me home a nice son-in-law".

At Naruto's house, Naruto just got out of the shower, with water rippling through his nice muscles and his short and spiky blonde hair all damp with the steamy water. He decided what to wear this evening which was a orange suit and a black shirt underneath, he would wear matching orange colored pants and to top it of, black dressy shoes. Naruto tried to reassure himself by thinking "Cheer up man, you can't get yourself all hooked up on Sakura forever, that ain't healthy. Besides, like Ino said, there are a lot of fish in the ocean, it's all about the right one."

He was also thinking that he might be a bit too dressy for the occasion, he then heard a knocking on the door, he went to the door and opened but what he saw nearly made his heart stop at the sight before him. There stood the even more dazzling Ino wearing an exotic purple low hang V-Neck Dress which leaves little to the imagination in the chest department and has her back exposed, even her breasts practically spilling out at both sides and shows a magnificent valley, which is evident enough that she was not wearing any bra. The dress hugged her body, showing off her curves and went down to her ankles. She also wore matching purple high heels and arm length gloves which one of them had on it's wrist was sweet pea flowers, she even fixed her long hair into a low ride ponytail in the back. And her charming face had teal eyeliner with noticeable eyelashes and beautiful rose colored lipstick.

Naruto tried to close his legs together to avoid making his potential hard from showing and making this date weird. Ino took her time to admire the handsome stub before her and said "My, look at you, I knew that Sakura missing something great here." Naruto replied "Thanks, you are a true model yourself, I am equally surprised as well that Sasuke would pass you over." Ino blushed at how sweet he was and said "Well, I guess this shows that we are meant to hang out with each other right?" Naruto then said "I guess we are, anyways are we ready to go?" Ino the said "Indeed!" Naruto then held out his arm so that Imo would hook hers around his.

They then arrived at the restaurant and Ino was surprised that it was revealed to be the most fanciest fine diner in the village, she then said to Naurto "Wow you sure know how to spoil a girl, but we don't have to go here if you don't want to spend too much." Naruto then wrapped an arm around her and said "Fret not, after the war, it was revealed in my Parent's will that they were loaded with money so I would find a more suitable house when I become Hokage, but this will be of no concern." Ino smiled and they both went inside, they were both looked at by the customers with both envious eyes or admiration for being in the presence of the hero of the war. They had a very lovely evening while talking to each other about their interests and their plans for the future.

After their lovely dinner, they went to the park and walked through there and enjoy the night. Ino said with a nice smile on her face "That was a delicious dinner, thank you so much!" Naruto said with equal zeal "You are welcome, I enjoyed hearing what you liked, I didn't know that you liked Ichi Raku as well." Ino replied "Of course, it is simply delicious and I come by myself when there are no more missions." Naruto then said "That's nice to hear." Ino nodded but then shivered because it was getting chilly outside, if anymore and then her nipples will show through her dress, Naruto then took his jacket off and put it around Ino which she said "Thank you!" Naruto then said "No problem."

They then spent sometime outside gazing at the stars, Ino then said "Didn't you, Lee, Neji and Tenten went to the Village Hidden in the Stars?" Naruto said yes and Ino continued to ask "So what did you learn about the stars?" Naruto replied "Well we learned that the genine all have names after stars, the red star is named Natsuhiboshi by his mother, that she would be watching over him."

Ino smile in empathy knowing that it would be nice to be watched over by parents, she then asked "Do you ever feel lonely even after the war were you made so many new friends?" Naruto replied "I do sometimes but I work very hard to make sure that everyone is happy." Ino replied "Then will you make me happy by answering me this one questions?" Naruto said sure and which Ino paused for a moment and asked "Do you...love me?" Naruto paused himself as replied "You know, I have known you so little during childhood but now that I've started to know you more and more, you helped me, we share the same interests and have dreams for the future as well, to answer your question, yes, I love you." Ino then smiled in joy and reared up a bit and said "I love you too!" They both hugged each other and then stared passionately into each other's eyes and tilted their heads shared a kiss. They did so for a while with the red star shining down on them.

They both then returned back to Ino's home, Naruto then said "Welp, i hope you had a lovely evening?" Ino said "Oh, I did, it was truly magical, I couldn't have had one any better than this." Naruto then brought her hand to his lips and kissed to bit her a good night. Ino smile passionately and then devilishly as she told him to hold and asked "Say, do you know what kind of flower this is on my wrist?" Naruto held onto her wrist and said in honesty "Um, I have no clue." And in one swift motion, she grabbed his arm and dragged him inside and into a tight embrace were she said sultry "It means pleasure." And then she crashed her lips onto his with a surprise French kiss.

(Lemon Scene)

Naruto was shocked at first with this sudden action that Ino had taken at him, but then he was then becoming relaxed and then melted into the kiss. He then brought his arms around her back and held her tightly in a comfortable hug and made sure that her body was firmly pressed against his. Naruto then used his tongue and clashed with her's, they tongue tied themselves a bit with both of them feeling absolute bliss of which they had never experienced before. Ino finally got to kiss the man she truly loved, same with Naruto as he finally found the girl that he can truly love as well. After a while of tongue battle, Naruto came out victorious in his struggle and was now exploring Ino's mouth. Ino herself conceded to the advantage he was taking and simply enjoyed the orifice examination.

While that was going on, Ino brought one of her hands down to his crotch to message it smoothly, she enjoyed the fully stocked package contained within his pants. Naruto moaned a little bit because of her massaging, but did not want to lose as well, so Naruto brought his hands down to her curvy shaped and ample buttocks and started to squeeze and massage it as well. Naruto then separated from the kiss and and said to her "I guess you are liking what you are feeling now aren't you?" Ino smirked and responded with "Same with you with my rear end huh?" Naruto laughed a little bit and said "Well we still need to appreciate each other's bodies then." Before he was about to kiss her again, Ino stopped him with a finger and said "Let's continue this up stairs in my room, and don't worry about my mom, she is away for the weekend." Naruto said in excitement "So then that means..." Ino then said "That's right, we can go at this for days then!" She then took one of his hands and led her up stairs, and when they were walking, Naruto had the pleasurable view of her shifting hips from side to side to make her beautiful butt more mesmerizing.

Now that they were back in Ino's and it was definitely nicer than his messy room, and it definitely has a lovely flowery scent which captivated Naruto. Speaking of which, Naruto then sat down at the edge of her while she untied the straps that kept her big melons from spilling out. Naruto could not get his eyes of them, she loved that he not only appreciated her heart but body as well, she then knelt down in front of him to rub his crotch for a bit. This made Naruto moan again, Ino didn't want to play around too much so she unzipped his pants and took out his member and was shocked by the pure size and thickness of it, a 10 inch long and 13 cm wide meaty rod, any girl would worship him as a sex god if they new he had not only the rock hard body but the perfect tools for love. She was glad that she gets to have him all to herself, she began to stroke him with great vigor and even rubbed the tip a bit with her thumb.

After a bit of groaning from Naruto, he decided to make himself comfortable by removing some of his clothes as well so it would not put Ino out of her zone. He did so with his suit, and shirt, while Ino took a break from he hand job, she did Naruto a favor with taking off his shoes and socks, Naruto looked down at her for a moment and saw how kinky she was. She took his socks and took a big whiff of the smell inside them, see was definitely into it, after that she threw the socks away and returned to his member. With a firm grip on his length, Ino said "So, are you ready for the time of your life?" Naruto replied "Y-yes I am!" Ino then giggled a bit before she opened her mouth and engulfed as much manhood as she could, however she could not get all of it. None the less, Naruto still felt intense pleasure.

After a while of feeling a bit of gagging on his manhood, Ino finally got accommodated to it and started bobbing her head up and down. Naruto put his hands on her head to steady her rhythm of motion, his fingers are combing through her beautiful blonde hair. Her tongue twirled around his member and made sure that she engrave his taste on her taste buds. After a while of bobbing and thrusting of his hips, Naruto was close to climaxing, he said "H-hey Ino, I'm about to..." He was cut off when he was just about to pull out of her until she brought her hands to his buttocks to grip it tightly and keep herself in there. Naruto looked down in surprise and said "Ino, why?" Ino managed to open her eyes a bit and looked up and nodded her head left to right to Indicate that she doesn't want him to pull out so that she may keep him inside to release his load. It was too late for worries now and he climaxed, Ino felt like she was being flooded with a warm sticky hose. She somehow managed to drink down his load until finally she pulled out and swallowed what was left in her mouth.

Both lovers looked into each other's eyes and then Ino moved up to capture his lips in an intense kiss, which he didn't mind. She then stood up fully to undress the rest of her clothing, and Naruto snapping back into reality did the same thing. She then straddle his lap so that their crotches where rubbing together just like their bodies where. Ino then separated their lips and asked "So, we have come this far, shall we break down the barriers?" Naruto smiled and answered "Absolutely, it would be awkward to just end it in the middle." Naruto then put his hands under her thighs in order to lift her up and to his member in his hand and adjusted it so that it was at her entrance.

And finally with on plunge, Ino's virgin womanhood was fully engulfed by his manly rod which then put's an end to their virginities. Ino gasped at the sudden invasion of her honeypot, but then she started to Regain her sense of pleasure with her eyes at the back of her head and her tongue sticking out.

Naruto and Ino then started a series of thrusting and rubbing back and forth With their arms wrapped around one another. Ino said in ecstasy "Oh My...My...God!" as she held onto him for dear life with Naruto moving his hands to her ample butt and caressed it sensually. Naruto asked "Are you getting tired?" Ino managed to utter a few words "Of...Course...Not!" She then managed kiss Naruto while still humping each other.

After a bit of locking lips and tongues, Ino had separated their lips to continue to tell him "I am just enjoying completing the love that I have for you, I am also glad that you are my first and that I was your first, and I won't let any other girl have you." Naruto replied with a happy tone and a quick strike on her derrière said "Same here, I will make sure no other guy especially Sai have you." Ino with tears eyes and a smile said "Oh Naruto!" And so they continued to hump away while embracing each other.

After a while of repeated pounding, they were both at the verge of cumming and somehow, both of them knew that they were close. Naruto in sheer effort to hold himself back from ejaculating managed to say "Ino, I'm about to..." As soon as Naruto was about to lift Ino out of him, she then thrust back down, the sudden shock and force caused him to erupt abruptly inside her while at the same time she climaxed as well. She felt wave after wave of warm goo inside her precious area that brings up special feelings that no woman could deny.

After Naruto had finally regained his composure, he looked to his lover and asked " Ino, why did you do that just now?" Ino herself have regained composure as well still with tears and said "Because, I don't want to end my first time without getting something truly blissful, and I want you to give that something." Naurto smiled in happiness as well for her conviction, he then gave her another kiss.

While they were kissing, Naruto then took the lead and flipped them over on the bed with him on top of her, now it was he who was doing the thrusting. Ino loved having his weight smothering her with her arms around his back, her legs hooked over his hips and her head right up next to his and his shoulder. Ino shouted and moaned "Oh Naruto, this is all I have ever thought about when thinking about you, dreaming about you and now that you are here, I don't want to wake up!" Naruto then moved his head to kiss her lightly and said in response "Then don't worry, cause you're not asleep, now embrace this reality." Ino in a happy hysteria shouted "Yes! I will! As Long As You Stay With Me!"

After a while of continuous thrusting, They were both once again close to their respective climaxing. Naruto was about to say to her "Ino, I'm about to..." But then he realized that it was futile asking knowing what Ino already wanted. Naruto then increased his thrusting rhythm which caused Ino to hike up her gasping at how good it felt. This time however, Ino climaxed before Naruto did, he felt his member become more moist around his member along with a sudden contraction of vaginal walls. This finally caused Naruto to finally explode inside her, another large burst went inside her only to add more to her womb.

After their climatic finish, they managed to open their eyes to look deeply to each other's romantically. Ino then asked Naruto to move up for a moment and then he complied by doing so, he then saw her turn around, got on her hands and knees and waved her round heart shaped pillow of a butt at him. Naruto's heart raced a bit and stuttered a bit before asking "W-What are you doing?" Ino then laid her upper body down and with her head turned to the side and answered "What does it look like? My womanhood is already filled to the brim and now I want you to claim my last hole!" As she said that, she placed both of her hands on each butt cheeks and spread them apart to show her puckered up back door.

Naruto's eyes were glued to the sight before her, Naruto could only mustered the strength to say "Are, are you sure about this? I mean I'm big and that hole is small." Ino looked at him with a pouty face as she said "Come on, please? I want my whole body branded by you. And it will feel great." That last part sounded sultry and topped it off with patting her jiggly-like butt cheeks to entice him more. Although Naruto does not need more enticing measures, he then nodded in agreement and moved behind her. She mentally tried to prepare herself for the back door invasion, he is so close now, with Naruto's member's tip at the entrance, they both took a gulp and Naruto thrust all the way.

With Naruto tightly shut his eyes while Ino's eyes and mouth are wide open and she gasped loudly as her mentality and body couldn't comprehend this as she need time to adjust. After a moment or two, both of them have relaxed to each other, Ino then turned her head to nod at Naruto to confirm to start moving. He started his thrusting to both of their delights, mostly Ino's delight, both of Naruto's hands were firmly placed one her cheeks once again, he couldn't stop groping it. Naruto was thinking to himself "Oh god, I can't believe how good this feels, I might get addicted to this." While he was thinking and thrusting, Ino was enjoying herself while thinking as well "My god, now I am fully his, nothing will be the same any more."

After a while of continuous thrusting, they were about to reach the final climaxes of the night, Naruto was unsure as to what Ino wanted in this moment. Naruto then attempted to ask her "Ino, I..." He was then cut off by a sudden thrust by Ino herself with her booty and she said "Come on Naruto, do you need to ask now?" Naruto then didn't bother to question further and just accepted it. After a few more thrusts he finally climaxed deep into her rear end, Ino could feel it going deep and that even caused her to climax as well which sprayed her bed as well.

(End Lemon Scene)

They both exhausted and sweaty fell to their sides, with enough strength they then laid down on Ino's bed with Ino curled up beside him, her head on his chest and an arm draped across his muscular form, Naruto then tilted her head to lean it against hers and an arm drape across her curvy form. They were both panting and Ino managed to say "I can definitely see a bright future for us." Naruto said "Indeed we do." They then smiled and shared one last kiss and then drifted off to dream land.

(Few Years Later)

Naruto and Ino got married with already a child on the way, her clan and all of their friends participated and it was a lovely service. After a few more months of wedding bliss, they were blessed with a girl which they named after his mother Kushina. Another year passed and they had a son which they named after Ino's father Inoichi, Naruto also became the Seventh Hokage.

Naruto was doing paperwork work outside on his awning with little to his knowledge were the two little trouble makers Kushina and Inoichi attacked him playful "Daddy!" Said Kushina and then Inoichi said "Come Play With Us!" Naruto replied "Sure, I've got time!" And then the lovely Ino came outside with lemonade and said "Hey everyone, I've got drinks!" She was wearing Naruto's mother's house dress, with her hair braided and she was already at least five months away with another child. Then all three of them went over and Naruto greeted his wife with a passionate kiss and a small smack on the behind. They then lived happily ever after.

THE END

* * *

 **~Once again, thank Tonlor for the story and read his storie** **s well.**

 **~For the next girl(s) in my series, I have so many yet no idea what to do with them, but will with people who offer story ideas.**


End file.
